metalgearfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Teatro secreto
Secret Theatre es un extra incluido en el disco Persistence de Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence que incorpora videos (pues no son cinemáticas generadas en tiempo real) derivados de escenas clave de algunas cinemáticas del juego dándoles un giro cómico, e incluso algunos revisitan varios momentos del juego para elaborar historias más completas igualmente humorísticas. Algunos de estos videos ya estaban disponibles en la [http://www.konami.jp/gs/game/mgs3/english/secret_index.html página de internet oficial de Metal Gear Solid 3], en idioma japonés y subtitulados en inglés. Algunos de los videos presentan nuevo trabajo de voz hecho por los elencos, tanto de la interpretación original japonesa, como por el del doblaje en inglés. Sinopsis Resúmen The Beginning is the End - El principio es el fin thumb|Snake realizando su salto de inserción. (The Beginning is the End) Durante su salto de inserción en la Misión Virtuosa, Snake suelta su paracaidas un poquito tarde y cae en el precipicio. El Coronel Campbell le informa a Snake que ha provocado una paradoja temporal. Gotcha this time! - ¡Lo atrapé esta vez! thumb|Snake a punto de poner la C3 en el tanque de gasolina. (Gotcha this time!)|left Antes de que pusiera el C3 en forma de mariposa en el tanque de combustible del Shagohod, Snake lo lanzó para luego atraparlo. Bromeando, dijo “¡Lo atrapé esta vez!” y lo pegó en el tanque. Desafortunadamente, lo hizo tan fuerte que causó que la cuenta regresiva llegara a cero, detonando las otras cargas, lo cual destruyó el hangar. Get down! - ¡Agáchate! thumb|Sokolov. (Get Down!) Es una parodia de la escena en la que EVA salva a Snake de soldados enemigos. Los soldados son reemplazados por miembros del gabinete de LJB, y Snake y EVA son reemplazados por Sokolov y Sokolov vestido de mujer respectivamente. Payback - Retribución thumb|El DCI le da un beso en la mejilla a Snake. (Payback)|left Mientras Naked Snake se encontraba en Dremuchij, el Director de la CIA (o DCI) apareció y Snake le preguntó porqué estaba ahí. A modo de flashback, se muestra cómo Snake se rehusó a estrechar la mano del DCI, lo que hizo que éste se enojara. El flashback termina y se muestra a Snake tratando de atacar al DCI, pero éste logró someterlo. El DCI le tendió su mano a Snake para que la estrechara y éste eventualmente lo hizo. En ese momento, un fotógrafo comenzó a tomar fotos de Snake y el DCI mientras ellos se tomaban las manos. La escena cambia de lugar a Rokovoj Bereg. Snake y el DCI empazaron a bailar juntos y el DCI besó a Snake en ambas mejillas. El Mayor Zero, Para-Medic y Granin pueden verse en el fondo mientras aplauden. El logotipo de Metal Gear Solid aparece alterado, de tal manera que dice: Metal Gear Stupid. La última escena muestra a Raiden casi desnudo corriendo delante del Shagohod, pero inevitablemente, éste termina por arrollarlo. Cat-like behavior - Comportamiento gatuno thumb|Snake no duda en burlarse de Ocelot. (Cat-like behavior)|left Snake se mofa de Ocelot por usar un revolver tan ornamentado, diciendo que no podrá dispararle. Ocelot toma el arma de EVA y le dispara a Snake. Mientras Ocelot presumía que él nunca dejaba escapar a su presa, EVA se aleja del lugar en su motocicleta. Cuando Ocelot se dio cuenta de su vergonzoso error, gritó “¡Perra!” tres veces y accidentalmente disparó su arma. Desde ahí, la imagen comienza a oscurecerse mientras Ocelot grita una última vez. The quick version - La versión rápida thumb|Ocelot no se rinde. (The quick version) Ocelot se apresura para saltar dentro del WIG para tener un último encuentro con Snake, y aunque sí logró entrar, con el impulso abrió la otra puerta al embestirla, lo que dio como resultado que cayera en el agua. Mientras la imagen comienza a oscurecerse, Snake suelta un suspiro de desilusión. The Joy thumb|Un saludo respetuoso en honor a The Boss. (The Joy)|left En la escena donde Sokolov es abducido por la Unidad Cobra, las avispas de The Pain se acumulan alrededor de The Boss en lugar de Sokolov. The Boss se lanza del puente y activa su microbomba, mientras gritó “¡The Joy!” para luego explotar. Snake, Sokolov y Volgin se miraban sin poder comprender lo que acababa de suceder. Acto seguido, Snake saluda a The Boss mientras que Volgin pregunta “What is she after?” (lo que en la versiones de Subsistence en español se subtituló como “¿Qué está buscando ella?”). I read them for the articles - Las tengo por los artículos thumb|Sokolov y Snake comparten una revista. (I read them for the articles) En el primer encuentro que tienen Snake y Sokolov, Snake encuantra a éste último intentando esconder revistas para adultos dentro de un horno oscuro. Presintiendo algo sospechoso, Snake le dispara un dardo tranquilizante a Sokolov y procede a ver sus revistas. Luego de un rato, Sokolov despierta y sorprende a Snake preguntando “¿Qué estás...?”. La imagen se oscurece lentamente. Cuando la imagen vuelve, Snake y Sokolov están juntos viendo una revista. El nombre de este video se inspira en la muy común excusa que dan algunas personas por tener este tipo de publicaciones. Metal Gear S... thumb|Mr. Sigint. (Metal Gear S...)|left Después de que Snake realizó exitosamente su inserción por paracaidas al inicio de la Misión Snake Eater, el Mayor Zero repentinamente le informa que alguien más lo acompañará, quien no es nada más y nada menos que Sigint. En el transcurso del video, Sigint supera todas las situaciones de la manera más genial y perfecta, mientras que Snake sólo se queda con lo peor de cada situación, desde estar cubierto de avispas hasta caer junto con el Shagohod luego de que el puente fue destruido. Sigint incluso se marcha con EVA, dejando a Snake en el campo de flores junto al cadáver de The Boss, donde inevitablemente la bombas de los MIGs caen. En otra escena, Snake cea rendido y el coronel Campell lo regaña y le advierte que no puede hacer eso, pues puede provocar una paradoja temporal. Cuando premian a Sigint por su buen empeño, a Snake no le queda otra más que decir “¡Tienen que estar haciéndome una broma!”. Al final del video, el letrero Metal Gear Sigint puede ser leido. Die hard - Difícil de matar thumb|Volgin volando por los aires. (Die Hard) Mientras el Shagohod persigue a EVA y Snake, que van en sidecar, Volgin intenta pasar por encima de un MIG, pero en vez de eso, lo que consigue es dar varias volteretas en la pista. EVA detiene el sidecar en el preciso momento para ver a un Volgin furioso expulsado del Shagohod y volando hacia ellos mientras grita “¡No he terminado aún!”. Repentinamente, Ocelot lo embistió lanzándolo hasta la estratosfera. Luego de que la imagen se oscurece, puede oirse a EVA decir “¡Déjalo ya!”. The ultimate weapon - El arma final thumb|Una extraña manera para ganar en piedra, papel o tijeras. (The ultimate weapon)|left Mientras Snake mira cómo varios helicópteros transportan al Shagohod, y ve a The Boss en uno de ellos, ésta lo reta a jugar el juego de piedra, papel o tijera. Luego de que Snake no logra vencer a The Boss usando las tres opciones, realiza una combinación de todas ellas. Avergonzada y humillada, The Boss baja a donde está Snake, y le apunta con un lanzamisiles Davy Crocket justo en la cara. Ignorando las protestas de Ocelot y Snake, The Boss jala el gatillo para terminar con el juego de una vez por todas. Al final, El mayor Zaro intenta desesperadamente contactar a Snake. Made in USA - Hecho en USA thumb|Una inesperada sopresa para Snake. (Made in USA) Snake se emocionó mucho por el arma que le dio EVA y comenzó a describir sus bondades, pero cuando apretó el gatillo, se sorprendió al descubrir que esa arma no era más que un novedoso encendedor. Incluso EVA encendió un cigarrillo con él. Basashi thumb|Para-Medic, como siempre, aconsejando muy bien a Snake. (Basashi)|left Cuando Snake encontró al caballo de The Boss en un pequeño claro, Para-Medic hizo acto de presencia y aunque Snake no quería hacerlo, ella le reclamó por querer comerse al caballo. Sus regaños dieron como resultado que Snake ahora sí quisiera hacerlo. Detrás de Snake, puede verse a The Boss muy enojada y moviéndose apresuradamente con sonidos de tren muy graciosos. Mientras tanto, Para-Medic continua sermoneando a Snake al mismo tiempo que los refuerzos los rodean a ambos, aunque ellos lo ignoran y continuan su discusión incluso cuando la imagen se oscurece. Close call - Faltó poco thumb|A Snake le falló un poco el timing. (Close call) Cuando Snake intenta saltar del sidecar para atraer al Shagohod, lo hace un poco tarde y es atrapado por las ruedas en formas de sacacorchos de éste. Luego de la zarandeada, Snake salió expulsado por los aires sin su camuflaje. Mientras se despabilaba, el Shagohod perseguía EVA, que estaba gritando. Cuando la imagen se oscurece, el Mayor Zero no puede más que decir “¡Ha faltado poco!”. He's still got it - Aún lo tiene thumb|The End está enamorado. (He's still got it)|left En Ponizovje, el Coronel Volgin le ordena a EVA ir con él a su habitación. EVA lo obedece y mientras lo seguía, pasó cerca de The End, quien se maravilló con su belleza y andar. Despierto, le agradeció a EVA por “despertarlo”, se bajó de su silla de ruedas y comenzó a acechar a EVA por todo Groznij Grad, además, la protegió de las intimidaciones de Ocelot, pues le disparó un dardo tranquilizante a éste en el cuello. Después, cuando EVA se encuentra con Snake en la cueva al otro lado de la cascada, The End se enfurece al verlos juntos. Justo en la escena donde Snake y EVA pasan la noche juntos, The End, escondido dentro de una alfombra de piel de tigre, dice estar decepcionado de EVA y que va a terminar con ella. Para ello, The End esperó a la mañana siguiente y, fuera de la mansión y en medio del camino, se preparó para dispararle a EVA mientras ella montaba su moto, pero cuando pronunciaba su monólogo aquel donde le agradece a los bosques, EVA lo atropelló y The End salió volando. En el aire, The End reclama que no tiene arrepentimientos y activa su microbomba. Metal Gear Raiden: Snake Eraser thumb|Raiden está decidido a ser el protagonista otra vez. (Metal Gear Raiden: Snake Eraser) Luego de los eventos del primer teaser trailer, Raiden reflexiona sobre lo que dijo Rosemary acerca de cambiar el futuro. Raiden quiso pensar que tenía una oportunidad de cambiar los eventos de Metal Gear Solid 3 para que él pudiera ser el personaje principal en Metal Gear Solid 4. Viajando atrás en el tiempo al principio de la Operación Snake Eater, Raiden describe su intención de asesinar a Big Boss para que con ello Solid Snake quede eliminado de la línea del tiempo de Metal Gear. Cuando llega a su destino, Snake, que venía cayendo, lo pateó accidentalmente en la cara. Semi inconsciente y en el suelo, Raiden escucha a Campbell diciéndole que ha causado una paradoja temporal. Raiden hace un salto en el tiempo otra vez y llega en el preciso momento en el que EVA escapa de Ocelot con su moto, así que Raiden es embestido por ella y lanzado al aire junto con Ocelot provocando que cuando llegaran al suelo, se besaran accidentalmente en los labios. Campbell de nuevo le dice a Raiden que ha provocado una paradoja temporal y de nuevo Raiden hace un salto en el tiempo. Esta vez, Raiden cae en la celda en la que Snake fue aprisionado un poco después de que ya había escapado; Raiden no pudo salir de ahí. EL Coronel Volgin apareció repentinamente y confundió a Raiden con el Mayor Raikov, lo tomó de la entrepierna e intentó aprovecharse de él. Como Volgin dejó la celda abierta, Raiden puedo escapar de ahí. Campbell otra vez le reprime por provocar una paradoja temporal y Raiden de nuevo salta en el tiempo y llega al campo de flores en el que Snake y The Boss estaban a punto de pelear hasta la muerte. Desafortunadamente, Raiden, por el impulso del viaje, se dirige justo al pecho de The Boss, justo cundo ella le mostraba su cicatriz a Snake. Enfurecida, The Boss le da una fuerte bofetada a Raiden mientras Snake se muestra sorprendido por tal situación. Raiden salta en el tiempo y llega en el momento en el que Granin es torturado por Volgin. Desafortunadamente para Raiden, se encuentra dentro del tambo junto a Granin. Cuando Volgin le asesta el último golpe al tambo, Granin y Raiden salen despedidos, sin embargo, por surte, el tambo cae justo arriba de Raiden y éste lo usó para escabullirse e inmediatamente después saltó en el tiempo. Raiden reapareció en medio de Volgin y Snake, que estaba disfrazado de Raikov. Volgin, al ver a Raiden, le dio tremenda golpiza. Raiden, maltrecho, desapareció luego del último golpe sólo para aparecer en la pista de vuelo, cuando Snake y EVA escapaban en el sidecar. Como un acto de generosidad, Snake le disparó un misil RPG al Shagohod, lo que hizo que se detuviera, salvando así a Raiden de ser arrollado. Snake le pregunta a Raiden si está bien y también le da un arma para que se proteja. Cuando EVA le dijo que se apresurara, Snake subió al sidecar y continuo su travesía. Mientras se alejaba, Raiden le apuntó a Snake con su arma, pero luego la bajó lentamente, y mientras reflexionaba sobre cómo Snake lo salvó, un grupo de soldados le pasó por encima. El Shagohod también le pasó por encima atrapándolo en sus ruedas y revolcándolo en el suelo varias veces. En Langley, y mientras Snake era condecorado, Raiden también estaba ahí, aplaudiendo junto con los demás. No obstante, aunque su misión de asesinar a Big Boss había fracasado, él aún tenía intenciones de acabar con Solid Snake. En la zona final de Zanzibar Land, en donde Solid Snake peleaba con Big Boss, Raiden apareció para hacer frente a Solid Snake, pero fue eliminado por un disparo de Big Boss. En una conversación, Big Boss le ordena a Raiden no interferir. Raiden entonces se arrepiente de no haber terminado con Big Boss cuando tuvo la oportunidad. No tuvo más elección que regresar al presente. En el presente, Rose le dice a Jack que él no puede cambiar el pasado, pero que sí puede “tomar el futuro en sus manos”. Raiden comienza a decir que Snake sería el personaje principal de Metal Gear Solid 4 hasta que Rose hace la suposición de que habrá cinco y no sólo cuatro. MGS4 TGS 2005 Teaser Trailer thumb|Raiden descubriéndose. (MGS4 TGS 2005)|left Snake se esconde detrás de una construcción, mientras que unos soldados están en medio de un tiroteo. Estrepitosamente, una bomba cae y destruye aquella construcción, y aunque todavía hay un muro en pie, éste no tarda en caer también, lo que deja a Snake a la vista de los soldados. Snake intenta escapar y llega a un lugar donde hay veinte sillas de director, las cuales son inmediatamente ocupadas por los soldados. Cuando hubo únicamente una silla disponible y un soldado se apresuraba hacia ella, Snake le dio una voltereta a éste para detenerlo, pero cuando se dispuso a ocupar la silla, otro soldado ya se preparaba para ocuparla. Snake se enfureció y comenzó a disparar a mansalva, lo que hizo que las sillas se desocuparan. Cuando Snake se sentó en una silla, procedió a quitarse la máscara y es entonces cuando se puede ver que en realidad se trata de Raiden. El escenario cambia y se muestra a Raiden en un lugar abierto y oscuro. Raiden se aproxima lentamente a una silla con el letrero de “personaje principal”. En ese momento, aparece alguien que lleva puesto gafas de visión nocturna trifocales y que también se aproxima sigilosamente a la silla. El lugar se ilumina y esa figura misteriosa resulta ser Snake (con un atuendo y andar similares al de Sam Fisher, personaje de Splinter Cell). Ambos personajes inician una carrerilla hacia la silla. Un close up nos hace creer que fue Snake quien logró ocupar la silla, pero luego una toma abierta nos hace ver que de hecho ambos personajes están sentados en ella. Luego de que Snake echara a abajo a Raiden, procedió a sentarse en la silla y a fumar un cigarrillo. En el momento en el que Snake se retira y las luces se apagan, Raiden sale de un hoyo que hay en el suelo. Cuando Raiden se sienta en la silla, un “ding” diferente puede oirse. Enlaces externos *Secret Theater en youtube Categoría:humor